A Look Into the Past
by Sweet Lil Goth Gurlie
Summary: Thank You Darkchilde for the idea. Take a look into Catie's past and see what it will reveal.


Okay, I've decided to start this one.Thanks to Darkchilde for this idea!I'm not done with the other one, but I wanted to get this one done, it's been in my head for a while and those voices won't leave me alone. (maybe I need counseling?) ***shrugs shoulders ***Well, anyway, here is my new fic-

# A Look Into The Past

Jamie was sitting with Catie on her porch after his shift, it had to have been 2 in the morning, but Catie couldn't sleep and Jamie saw her sitting on the porch by herself when he was walking home.

"Had to walk home, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, bike's in the shop" he replied.\

"So, how was your shift?" Catie asked him even though she didn't really care.

"MVA," he told her solemnly, "One dead, two critical"

Suddenly, memories of that one night when she was seven came flooding back to her.

******Flashback******

The little girl saw her mother sitting on the couch, her eyes glued to the television set and her cheeks red like she had been crying.

"Mommy?" the little girl asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, sweetheart," her mother picked her up and held her tight.

"Mommy, what is it?Why are you crying?" the little girl was getting worried.

Then, a news flash caught their attention-

"This just in—police have identified the victims of the car crash here on 143rdand Main.38 year old John Roth has been pronounced dead.His wife and daughter have not been notified, but police are trying to get in touch with them.The two others Sean Geraldine and his wife Tina have been taken to the hospital, they are in critical condition….."

The news caster went on, but neither Catie nor her mother seemed to pay attention to the rest.

"I'm so sorry, Catie, I'm so sorry" her mother whispered, her eyes beginning to flood with tears.

"Mommy, is he really… Can't they do something at the hospital?Are they sure… he can't be"The little girl could not finish her sentence, but instead broke down into tears.

Just then the phone rang and the two knew it was the police."Hello?" Catie's mother answered, her voice shaking.

"Mrs. Roth? This is Sergeant Randall from the Kingsport P.D."

"Yes, and I've heard what has happened" 

"I'm truly, terribly sorry.I went to high school with John back in Chicago.It's just too hard to believe.Will you and your daughter be alright?"

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth."

"It's quite alright.The department requests that I send some of my officers over and I thought about coming myself."

"Yes, that would be nice? Thank you"

"Uh-huh, we should be over tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye"

She turned around and looked at her little girl who was staring at the television screen, tears streaming down her face."Baby?" she asked.

"Mommy, what's going to happen? Are we gonna be okay?" she looked up at her mother with deep concern in her eyes.

"Of course, dear, of course"She hugged her daughter tight and prayed that everything would be alright.

*********End Flashback*********

"Catie? Catie? Are you okay?" Jamie asked seeing the tears welling up in her eyes.

"An MVA?Oh God" she murmed making sure she heard him right.

Jamie suddenly realized what she was talking about.She told him a long time ago that her dad had passed away when she was 7.It had just so happened to be an MVA-one dead, two critical.

Tears began streaming down her face like they did that one night.Jamie put his arm around her and she buried her face deep in his leather jacket."Shh, Catie, I'm sorry" Was all Jamie could say, he wanted tell her it would be okay.

"It was so horrible" she whispered looking up at him."I was so young.And we never really spent time together.He was always so busy with his work, he promised we'd spend whole days together, but work always called."

Jamie hugged her even closer, "Catie, it's not your fault.He loved you, don't think he didn't want to spend time with you.You would always tell me that you and your dad were going somewhere.You know he loved you and he still does."

"It's not fair." She whispered, "It's just not fair, I was only seven"

*sniff *sad, wasn't it.I didn't want to make it too sad.And once again, I would like to thank Darkchilde for giving me this idea.And thanks for letting me use Molly and Sami(though I didn't mention them in here)I will finish "A Not So Welcome Surprise" and after that, the sequel will be "But What About Us?" and then "I'm Sorry"


End file.
